


Day 8: Manuscript

by FantasticDream



Series: #29DLS [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Coffee Shops, M/M, proofreading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 14:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5970151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasticDream/pseuds/FantasticDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott forgets Stiles's manuscript for his latest werewolf erotic novel in Isaac's coffee shop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 8: Manuscript

**Author's Note:**

> I really liked writing this one so I hope you enjoy it as well :)

Scott learned not to be ashamed about a lot of things from an early age. It was a side effect from being friends with Stiles. Stiles used to get them in the most weird situations and it was only self preservation to stop being ashamed.

Asking every white bearded man if they are Santa? No problem. Serenading Lydia over her landline and have her mom recognise your voice? No problem. Walking around with a dog collar for days to make sure he could be returned home in case he shifted unexpected? No problem. Fart Contest in the middle of the lunch room? No problem.

So when Stile became a werewolf erotica writer and needed Scott to proofread for accuracy since he is an actual werewolf? No problem at all. He even took it out of the house with him to read while getting his mid morning coffee at that little coffee shop with the cute barista.

He loved to come there for the peace, quiet, spacious tables and the view. The blond curly haired view to be precise. He had his regular spot with excellent view if the counter where he prefers to sit. It’s where he does most of his grading for his high school Spanish classes and proofreading when Stiles has a new manuscript done.

This manuscript is the fifth one and so far he isn’t impressed. The story itself is sound as far as he can see but the first sexscene is ridiculous. Nobody can put their ankles in their neck just because they are a werewolf. Stiles knows this thanks to some not so private experimenting in their high school gym. You need to be a gymnastic or do some serious yoga to be able to do that.

He makes a very clear note of that on the side, including some not so happy smiley faces. That should get his point across to his best friend.

Scott looked up when he heard a commotion at the counter. A women was demanding that the barista made her a Cake Batter Frappuccino. Going by the confused look from the barista this wasn’t something he was familiar with.

“-et menu. What kind of barista are that you don’t know this?” She sounded pissen of and the barista just looked confused.

“I’m sorry but we don’t have a secret menu. We only have what’s on these boards.” He point to the blackboards behind him.

She opens her mouth angrily but before she can say something Scott steps in.

“I think the secret menu you’re referring to is from Starbucks. This isn’t a Starbucks. Please order something from the menu on the blackboards.”

The women look at him, at the blackboard and back to him. Before he can say anything else she turns around and walks outside.

“Thanks, I really didn’t know what she was talking about.” The barista looks at him gratefully. “I’m Isaac and your next drink is on me.”

“No problem at all, I hate it when people are rude to others who are just doing their job,” Scott smiles at this. “I’m a teacher so I have parents flip out at me for their kids not being well adjusted human beings. It’s not my job to raise their teenagers but to teach them Spanish , it’s their job to raise them but they don’t always see it like that.”

“That is harsh. Can I try to make you feel better by giving you a coffee? It’s not much but it might help.” Isaac follows it up with a wink. Scott wants to give a flirty reply but catches the time in the corner of his eye.

“I’d love to take you up on that offer at a later date. Now I’ve got to run. I’m running late for lunch with my mom. You also work Sunday morning right? I’ll see you tomorrow.” He walks toward the door and turns around before going outside and waves. He gets a shy smile in return.

 

Lunch with his mom is uneventful. They talk about her work at the hospital, his work at the high school, the Sherrif and Stiles’s latest manuscript. Wich leads him to the realisation that he left it at the coffee shop. Not his smartest move but also not his worst. Stiles will forgive him.

When he gets back to the shop it’s empty except for Isaac whom is standing behind the counter. He looks up when the bell above the door sounds and starts to smile when he sees Scott.

“Hi, already done with lunch I see. You want that coffee I’ve promised you?” He starts to gather gather supplies to make his coffee.

“I’d love to take you up on your offer. Let me grab my friends manuscript before I forget again, he will get pissed of if it leaks because of me,” He starts to turn away but is stopped by a blushing Isaac.

“This manuscript you mean?” Isaac holds up the opened manuscript and Scott sees the frowny smiley faces that he drew for that first sexscene.

“Yeah, that’s the one. What do you think so far?”

“Well, I don’t really agree with the commentary and frowny smileys since I am that flexible without doing yoga or gymnastics. But the it gives some lovely ideas that I would love to try out. If you want I can show you?” Isaac looks at him hopefull with a small blush on his cheek.

“How about dinner first? You know, reenact the book from the beginning. If you think I’m wrong about one thing I would like it if you made sure I’m not misinformed about the rest. If you want to that is,” Scott looks back at Isaac and sees him smile.

“I would love to go out with you and make sure you’re not misinformed. Pick me up here at four?”

Scott grins at him.

“I’ll be there.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/mostfantasticdream) if you want.


End file.
